rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anastasia Rouge
Disclaimer I do not own the pictures used unless the caption states as so. All captions will give a disclaimer with either the name of the owner or me saying I found it on google, not mine. At a Glance Name: Anastaisa Rouge Age: 19 Gender: Female Color: Pink Sexuality: Bisexual Weapon: Heavy Assault Rocket Hammer "Crimson Dawn." Birthplace: Vale Birthdate: October 1st Occupation: Student/School Call Girl Titles: Beacon's Girl/ Signature Ability: Rose Cross Strengths: Quick-witted and sharp; nimble and extremely flexible. Weakness: Can get shocked still by certain words of phrases, or even can entirely shut down if something happens that reflects her past. Even in the heat of battle. Likes: Cooking, sex, explosions, video games, and stuffed animals. And chinese food. Dislikes: Bullies, people who think they are better then others, and tofu. Appearance Anastasia is fairly tall, actually really tall. She has a generous chest (Cup size is about breaking into DD) and her figure is thin and lithe, perfect for her nimble fighting style. She's pretty crazy about her health, always excercising and eating pretty healthy, making it easy for her to scarf down her favorite junk food whenever she wants to. Her clothing usually consisters of a cleavage-revealig black blouse and actually a modest skirt that reaches her knees, or maybe tight-fitting jean shorts that huge her thighs. For a whore, Anastasia dresses remarkably well, doing her best to only be showing in the bedroom. Around her neck is a choker with a black rose emblem, her symbol and last gift from her mother before she passed away. Personality Despite being the School Call Girl, Anastasia is surprisingly an ok girl. While she can come off as cold, she is respectful and kind of others, and looks down on no one but the bullies. She has a strange relationship with Gracie Newcastle, as the latter tends to look down but not exactly disrespect, so the two clash but are not outright enemies. By far, Anastasia has clashed with Team CRDL for their treatment of others, like Faunus, and has a close friendship with her team and Seraphim Valentine. She is less cold around her friends, as they have cracked her shell, but she remains guarded to them, never letting anyone too close, like Requiem. Towards the harem-owning playboy, Anastasia has a strange bang and hate relationship. They gladly go and have sex but have a rivalry with each other otherwise, but not a bad rivalry, more a friendly one. She has no qualms with sleeping with the competition, as long as the competition pays. Weapons, Powers, Tactics Her weapon is the Heavy Assault Rocket Hammer "Crimson Dawn", a warhammer that is akin to Nora's Magnhild. The only difference is that Crimson Dawn is more block-like, and turns into a nine barrel missile launcher instead of a grenade launcher. It's heavier then Magnhild but makes up with power. It's unclear how exactly she is so fast with it, but she lugs it around with what seems like abandon. By far though, her most devastating power is Rose Cross. Utilizing her Aura and Dust combined, she forms a cross of rose petals, which then catches on fire. She then fires the flamin rose cross in a shotgun like manner, in an attempt to take out everything in front of her in a flaming flower storm. History Born into the lower-class family and struggling to get through life, Anastasia, at the small age of 12, was forced to beg after her mother died, sending her father into spiraling depression and into alcohol. Abusing her, from fist to rape, Anastasia was forced to leave home with her mother's hammer, Crimson Dawn, and live on her own. Unable to work, at the age of 15, Anastasia turned to her last resort - prostitution. Of course, she only did anal, avoiding losing her cherry...until one night, a broken, depressed boy picker her up for a quickie...and she related to him as he explained he was down on life. She of course retorted sarcasticly, and as they tried to one up each other, ending with them both in tears. When they both finally stopped, they restarted their meet with a handshake. That night, Anastasia gave Requiem Xi Norfolk her virginity, in exchange for his friendship...and rivalry, as it would come to be. When she turned 16, she attempted to attend Signal Academy, wanting to become a Huntress and do more with her life then lay on her back and spread her legs, and was at first turned away, but when she begged and told the headmaster about what she had to do to get by, pity and mercy took over, and she was accepted into Signal. When she turned 18, after graduating Signal through a hard slog, from bullying to discrimination for her acceptance. She was usually downtrodden and ostracized, but with hard work, determination, butt-kicking, and bending over, Anastasia formed a group of friends that she took with her to Beacon after her acceptance. Arriving at Beacon, she walked through the doors to run into Requiem Xi Norfolk. Not to mention some of her old..."clients"...from her "woman of the night" prowls. Not that she minded some wanted her in bed - she did like sex. But bullies? No, Anastasia soon became tired of the bullies of the school, and waged a secret war against them with every other bully hater who decided to do something. But that was only during her first month. At the start of her second month at Beacon, Anastasia was visited by her father. Sick, dying, and distraught, he was seeking atonement for the sins of the past, sins that Anastasia had let fall into the sea of memory and stay buried. But they returned, and through them, Anastasia knelt by her dying father as he cried on his knees and uttered three simple words. "I love you." Her father died that night with a smile on his face and his daughter by his side, leaving Anastasia with his few posessions - his newly cleaned flat in the city, his aged car, and a few thousad Ljn. He had straightened up his act two years ago and was finally clean, but disease had set in and he was too far gone. Anastasia was able to put her father to rest with a calmed heart, and went into her second month at Beacon with a smile on her face and her demons put to rest. Family/Friends Requiem Xi Norfolk: A Frenimy, he's her play-rival and occasional lover. He has given her a room on his airship for any clandestine meetings, and the rent is paid back in Requiem's room. Team DAKA: She is friends with everyone on team DAKA. Author's Notes. --Her last name is Rouge for her color, Red. --She is a whore. #DealWithIt --Treat her wrong and she'll banhammer your ass. --Original name was Stella, then I went "Meh, too many S's." Category:Pending Character